


Not So Secret

by BouncyPickle



Category: xXx (2002), xXx: Return of Xander Cage
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Being Walked In On, Drabbles, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Shameless, Voyeurism, lots of swearing, on going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyPickle/pseuds/BouncyPickle
Summary: Various members of Triple X find out about Hawk and Talon's relationship through some very racy situations.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

“Is that all you got?” Xiang heard Talon ask behind the door to their practice room, voice cheeky but breathless. 

He was surprised the other man was awake at such an hour, let alone training. It suited Xiang just fine however; he was having trouble sleeping and a good fight would certainly burn some of his pent up energy.

There was no hesitation when he swung the door open but thinking back, perhaps there should have been. The first thing Xiang saw was Hawk’s white ass. 

That was followed by Talon’s bare legs wrapped over said white ass. Hawk had Talon pinned to the wall, holding him up while the taller man fucked him senseless.

They were releasing loud, unrepentant moans and gasps as they rutted against each other. Neither seemed to notice Xiang’s presence so he eased the door closed and stepped away. 

Fuck it, he'd just drink himself to sleep instead.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

  
Serena was going to kill Talon. That little shithead thought it would be funny to replace her coffee with Dr. Pepper. She fucking hated Dr. Pepper and the little fucker knew that.

Storming past Hawk’s bungalow, Serena heard Talon’s voice and course corrected. Maybe if Hawk was witness to his friend getting his ass roasted, he would be less inclined to try something himself. 

“Wait,” Talon sounded on edge as if he was in pain. 

If he had pulled a prank on Hawk then perhaps the taller man had beaten her to beating him. She still planned to exact her revenge. Rage fueled her as she stormed up the steps. 

“Michael, wait,” they never called Hawk by his real name and it gave Serena pause. Talon continued on, whining; “I'm gonna come if you don't slow down!” 

She didn't understand what he meant. Hawk laughed. 

“Maybe that's what I want, Tatch,” Talon’s real name, Tatchakorn, was a mouthful so no one used that either; “Let me watch you.” 

Serena slowed to a stop. If she took one more step, she would be able to see inside the open doorway and discover just what her two companions were up to. 

A low shaky moan rang out and Serena spun around, leaving in a hurry. She could always beat Talon to a pulp later.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

Tennyson wasn't their getaway driver this time, arm still stuck in a cast from last time he was their getaway driver, and Hawk had taken his place at the wheel. He was unreasonably upset, scowling endlessly at the tall, British man. 

Talon was sitting in the passenger seat, spinning a coin between his fingers and whistling. The same little tune over and over and over and Tennyson was going to lose it.

Both men in the front jumped as Tennyson threw the side door open. 

“Where you going, mate?” Hawk asked, probably more curious than accusatory but Tennyson became defensive anyway. 

“To get some damn coffee, _mate_ ,” he shot back childishly; “That okay with ye?” 

Talon perked up, grinning; “Awesome! Will you get me a slushy?” 

Tennyson rolled his eyes but mumbled yes anyway. They were a team afterall and it wasn't really their fault he was in a sour mood. There was a slow trickle of not-quite rain hovering in the air, sticking to his hair and skin and making him shiver to his bones. A hot cup of coffee sounded fucking great right now. 

He ducked into a tiny corner convenience store, filled up a thick Styrofoam cup. His eyes flicked to the whirling slushy machine and he sighed but filled a cup up anyway, half green and half purple because Talon seemed like a mix-the-flavors-together kind of guy.

He threw a five dollar bill on the counter and waved off the change. He knew he really shouldn't be gone very long. 

When the van came back into view, Tennyson realized Talon was missing. Then he realized Hawk appeared to be asleep, head tipped back and eyes closed. Maybe Talon had climbed into the back for a nap. Either that or they had been bombed with knockout gas and killed. Tennyson sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. 

He quickened his steps and tried not to be too loud when he pulled the side door open. The first thing he noticed was that Talon was still in the front seat, he was just leaning over and into Hawk’s lap. 

They both scrambled away from each other in a hurry when Tennyson opened the door, but Tennyson knew what he had seen. He laughed as he climbed back into the van. 

“Ye really thought ye had time for a quick blowie while I was out?” Tennyson laughed at their shared embarrassed looks; “I only went like 20 feet and back!” 

Talon chuckled despite himself and wiped at the corner of his mouth; “Forgot to compensate for your freakishly long flamingo legs. That for me?” 

He pointed to the slushy as Tennyson passed it over; “There you go laddy, wash that taste out of your mouth with some go-go grape and lime-banana explosion.”

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

Becky hadn't spent a lot of time drunk; she knew she was a lightweight and she was embarrassing enough when she was sober. Still, she let herself get talked into it because everyone else was doing it and she didn't want to be the only one not doing it. 

Nicks was playing music, not at a DJ podium but from his phone. It was still great; he had such good taste. Xander, Serena, Nicks and Talon were dancing. Xiang, Darius, Tennyson and Adele were playing a vicious game of strip poker. 

Then Becky found Hawk, sitting off to the side and just sort of watching. An idea sparked in her mind, one of those ideas that are very bad but when drunk seem totally great. 

Walking over to the big man, Becky felt a pang of arousal under her skin. She liked how thick his thighs were, knowing it was all muscle. So without much debate, she plopped down into his lap, arms wrapping behind Hawk's neck. 

He arched a brow at her, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips; “Are you drunk, Becks?”

It was not really a question, more like a playful jab. Becky was not perturbed. “Yes and yoooou are hot,” he chuckled, taking a sip of his beer off to the side; “What are you 200? I bet you could bench press me.” 

She shivered and he pretended to think about it. 

“I don't know,” he shifted his legs under her; “You seem pretty heavy to me.” She scoffed, offended but he just laughed good naturedly. “You're probably, what, 110-115 pounds? I could lift you with one hand,” he boasted and man was that a hot thought.

“Okay,” Becky shifted her glasses back and forth, a nervous habit; “Want to-” 

“Should I be worried?” Talon laughed as he stumbled up to Hawk's side, clearly more intoxicated than his friend; “There's a beautiful girl in my boyfriend's lap.” 

“Aw, thanks, but I'm really not,” Becky stopped, head snapping over to look at Talon. He didn't look upset, just amused; “Boyfriend…? You two are just teasing me, right?” 

Hawk chuckled, helping Becky back to her feet; “Not at all love. We've just been together too long now to get jealous anymore.” 

Talon slipped his fingers along the sleeve of Hawk's shirt, touching his bicep. “I don't know,” he smirked; “Maybe I'm feeling a little jealous.” 

Hawk caught the other man's hips, pulling him into a quick kiss. “Then let me make it up to you.” 

Becky watched as two grown men snuck out of the room like a couple handsy teenagers at a house party. She let out a deep sigh and plopped down between a half-naked Xiang and a shirtless Adele. 

“Somebody deal me in,” and she knew she was doomed.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

“To your right,” Talon demanded, seated atop Hawk's shoulders, knees on either side of the taller man's face. When Hawk stepped to the left, moving their combined height away from their goal, Talon bopped him on top of the head. “Mike, I said right!”

“Okay, okay. Don't get your knickers in a twist,” Hawk huffed and guided the man on his shoulders in the right direction.

Talon reached up, stretching his arms as high as they would go. “Almost,” he grumbled until Hawk brought his hands up, pushing on Talon’s ass and lifting him just a tad higher.

Talon let out an embarrassing squeak, one hand falling into Hawk’s hair and holding on for dear life. His other hand shot out and managed to stick their goal in place; a centimeter in diameter bright orange sticker.

“Got it, got it,” he said in such a hurry it made Hawk laugh.

“Just one more boys,” Adele called out as she finished clicking her scope into place; “Up a couple more inches.”

Talon whined; “We can't go any higher!”

Hawk's arms wrapped over the top of Talon's thighs, holding him securely. “Get ready,” he warned, bracing his knees. Then Hawk jumped up and Talon slapped the final sticker in place with frantic hands.

When Hawk landed, he spun Talon off of his back and into his arms, catching him bridal style.

“How's that then?” he ignored Talon's squirming protests and returned to Adele’s side.

“Perfect,” Adele was already laying on the ground, looking through her scope; “Thanks, boys.”

She didn't hear a response but when she lifted her gaze, she saw that Hawk had dipped the other man in order to kiss him passionately. Shaking her head, Adele chuckled and lined up her shot.

Seven dots. Three meters apart. Three seconds.

The sounds of wet kissing to her right didn't even distract her when Adele pulled the trigger. A soft moan rang out and she got a perfect score.

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

Nicks woke up in the middle of the night absolutely starving. Thinking back, he was pretty sure he forgot to eat dinner. Reckless car chases and Tennyson’s bite guard fetish from hell tended to ruin his appetite. He debated trying to go back to sleep but his stomach growled loudly in protest at the idea.

With a deep, defeated sigh, Nicks got out of bed. He snagged a hoodie on his way out and zipped it on against the chill. Their safe house was a little cramped but they all fit. A couple people had to share rooms but Nicks got the impression they didn't mind. At all. Loudly into the middle of the night.

There were no lights on but Nicks heard a crash in the kitchen and he stopped dead in his tracks. No unexplained noises in the dark were ever a good thing. There was a gun hidden in the decorative bowl just outside the kitchen so Nicks quietly armed himself.

There was another sound, a thud, followed by groaning. Zombies was Nicks first horrified thought but his mind corrected to fighting. Someone was fighting in the kitchen.

His hand found the light switch just inside the doorway and Nicks collected himself, breathing in steadily, before flicking it on.

“Put your hands up!” he ordered raised his gun immediately and pointed it toward...Hawk's bare back. Kneeling in front of the counter. Where Talon was bent forward completely naked.

Hawk lifted his hands from their grip on Talon's waist and turned his face away from the smaller man's ass, toward Nicks. He was grinning wide, completely unashamed.

“Come on guys!” Nicks whined and covered his eyes; “People eat in here!”

“And I got hungry,” Hawk chuckled huskily. It was followed by a wet sound that was followed by Talon moaning; “For a midnight snack.”

“I fucking hate you guys,” Nicks kept his hand over his eyes as he moved into the room, opened the fridge, and grabbed the first thing on the shelf; “and I fucking hate Tennyson.”

He flicked the light back out when he left in a rush, frowning at the strawberry yogurt in his hand. He hated strawberry and he had no spoon.

When another low groan wafted up behind him, Nicks hurried back to his room. Whatever, he'd eat the stupid yogurt with his hands if he had to, he was not going back into that kitchen ever again.

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Xander and Hawk were cornered. The informant who had led Triple X to the warehouse was full of shit. The whole thing had been a trap. 

Hawk had a single pistol, two shots left, and Xander was only carrying his pocket knife. The men surrounding them were very heavily armed, guns raised and ready to shoot them down. 

There were only five. If him and Hawk closed in quickly enough, they could use their skills in hand to hand combat to their advantage. His eyes met Hawk's and Xander could see he was thinking something similar.

Suddenly a boom rang out overhead and everyone ducked as glass shattered around them. A motorcycle with a single helmeted occupant crashed through the window above their heads and he landed on two of the agents.

Immediately he ditched the bike, jumped a solid five feet and landed his knees into another man's chest so hard the crack of his sternum was audible. 

The last two agents advanced and he kicked the gun from one's hand into the other’s face before dropping into a handstand. His legs swung up, catching the man by the back of his neck and slamming him to the floor. 

Before the final agent could gain his bearings, an elbow to his jaw and a swift knee to his side sent him toppling. Hawk's laugh nearly startled Xander and he gave him a disbelieving look, brow arched.

“You're a bloody lunatic, Tatch,” he stepped up to the other man just as Talon pulled his helmet off, yellow hair sticking up all over the place.

Talon grinned and Hawk kissed him right on his smile.

“I love you, you nutcase,” Hawk laughed as Talon kicked one of the groaning men on the floor unconscious with one swift blow; “Marry me, won't you?”

Talon startled, eyes widening as if he was legitimately surprised and Xander hated that he had to ruin the moment. 

“Alright boys,” he took one of the agent’s ID and phone, just in case they became useful later, and grabbed a gun; “Let's get out of here before reinforcements come raining down on us.”

Talon hoisted his bike back up and shrugged; “We’d probably all fit.” 

Xander took the wheel, escaping on a motor bike at 25 miles per hour with a little, Thai psychopath on the handlebars and his huge, British fiancé holding Xander around his middle from behind. It was one of Xander’s less badass stunts he had pulled over the years, but at least they were making it out alive. 

Even if Talon throwing his arms up in the air and laughing when they nearly toppled over was putting that claim at risk, his shouts that; “I'm getting married motherfuckers!” had Xander laughing along with him.

* * *

 

 


End file.
